Silicone-containing materials are widely applied to film, paper and other substrates to impart release properties thereto. Although silicone-containing compositions can impart desirable release properties to the substrate to which it is applied, many release applications require a silicone-free release composition due to possible silicone contamination resulting from migration of silicone in the release coating onto an adjacent substrate and the subsequent contamination of other surfaces.
Non-silicone release materials, such as fluorine-containing materials, can also impart desirable release properties to a substrate. Typically, however, a relatively large amount of the fluorinated material is required to provide the desired release properties. Since fluorinated materials are expensive, such coatings are not cost effective. In addition, typically conventional release compositions are solvent-based systems, which can be undesirable due to environmental concerns.